Sneaking Around
by Wildest Child
Summary: We all know Casey and Derek want eachother. But they need to just get eachother. Starting as one-shot gimmie feed back if you want more ;
1. Roof

Sneaking Out

Most people would think of sneaking out as a last resort when grounding or angry parents get in the way of going out. Derek understood sneaking out as the only way to get out the house. Even if he was trying to go to school or get dinner with a girl, he knew no other way. He never told anyone where he was and no one asked questions. But Casey knew where he was really going that night. On this particular Saturday evening the whole family was out of the house, well except for the studious Casey. While the family went to entertain the children at an amusement park, Casey picked staying home to study for a biology test. Derek knew she was blasting music and focusing and not paying attention as he slipped out of his window on to the roof. But Casey had been waiting expecting this. She was twelve steps ahead. Literally she was already on the roof. Laying out on a towel getting her tan on. And before Derek could even try to ask what she was doing, Casey pointed at her tanning lotion, "help a sister out?"

"You're not my sister." But he didn't say no. Derek sat down next to Casey and starting rubbing her back with the lotion. And he was just as confused as when he got on the roof, but atleast he got to touch her soft skin. The skin he wanted to bite and mark. The skin she rubbed with lotion, and bath soap, and scratched when she got nervous. "Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?" He scratched at her skin and hoped his voice covered his growing discomfort at her closeness, especially her lack of clothing. And he couldn't take his eyes off the ass hanging out of her bikini.

"I already studied earlier and I wanted to lie out. Can you untie me? I don't want lines." Derek gulped at her forwardness and couldn't see the conniving smirk she was sporting, the one he taught her. He was Derek Venturi, normally girls were begging him to undress them, but he didn't have the will power to ignore such a request. All he wanted was to touch her more and she wasn't going to get the best of him. They had started playing games like this with each other. As the sexual tension heightened so did their tricks. He would spend too much time without his shirt off and he would ignore his personal space whilst in a towel whenever possible. Casey tried to act innocent about hers. She would come downstairs at night while he was watching television in her sexiest night gown and cover it with an untied robe as if trying to act modest. But they both knew she wasn't. She would ask for a towel after showering or walk around in one. He would ask her to nurse his hockey wounds and she would ask him to aloe his burns. It was all the tension and kindness without the love. Not to mention the passion.

"Yeah no problem. You wanna rub some of that shit on me so I can get all dark to compliment my tall and handsome." Derek smirked and laid his shirt down to lie back down next to Casey.

Casey was five steps ahead of Derek again and smiled as she got up without retying her top. In fact she decided to take it off and leave it right on her towel for Derek to look over and see. As Casey sat down on Derek's thighs to rub his back, he moved his head to the side and noticed the little white piece of material left as his trophy on her towel. He smirked to himself and decided not to buy into her tricks but act like he had seen nothing.

After fifteen minutes without any comments or turning his head backwards to see if it was real, Casey gave up waiting for Derek and laid back down. They both sat in silence until Casey looked over and noticed Derek already starring back at her. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Forward to the point no hesitation.

"Derek." She was warning him. Dont make me fall in love with you. I can't handle it. I can't handle you. Don't make me want you more than I already do.

"Do boys tell you how beautiful you are? Because they should. Every moment of every day. Someone should tell you how fabulous you are."

"Are you on drugs or is this how you get into a girls pants now."

"I usually try to woo them with my words yes. But I already got your top off so I'm kinda winning as it is." He smirked and the sweet comments were long gone. It was on.

"Actually Derek. In case you failed to pay attention, I took off my top so I don't get tan lines. It has nothing to do with your barbaric conquest."

"Is that why you took it off as soon as I came up here? For tan lines? But you didn't care about any lines before. And my conquests are anything but barbaric. Barbarians rape and pilage. Girls are quite willing to take a ride in the Prince, on the prince." Derek smirked and Casey looked mortified. "Wanna go for a drive?"

"Not if the world caught on fire and your car was made of water."

"Well it gets quite steamy but the fire is coming from inside." Casey couldn't take it anymore. He laid there on his stomach with that grin of his. So she just looked at him and scowled.

"If your sex life is so intense why do you masterbate so much?" Derek kept smirking. Obviously Casey's question didn't embarass him. In fact it made him laugh.

"Why do you have to walk around in your lingere so much?"

"EW DEREK!" Casey started making gagging noises but it only fueled Derek's comments.

"Do you need something to gag on? I can loan you something." Once again Casey just looked at him.

"I wouldn't suck your dick for a scholarship to Harvard."

"Careful what you say. It may bite you in the ass." Trying to be as horrible as possible Derek bent down and bit the ass hanging out of Casey's suit he had been staring at. And he looked up and smirked. Schoked Casey spun around only. She forgot about not wearing a top but Derek's eyes were glued to her chest and when she threw her hands up to cover herself he was ontop fo her in seconds. Derek pinned her hands above her head and stared into Casey's eyes. "I meant it."

"Get off me!" Casey tried to pull her hands away but Derek let go only to place his hands on her chest.

"Get you off?" He smirked and her shocked face, but she didn't protest when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. It lasted for only twenty seconds but left both their lips tingling. "My pleasure." Derek leaned his head back in and captured her lips for a second kiss. His hands were above her head and Casey wrapped her legs around his waist only to push him into a sitting postition with her in his lap. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his hands moved from her lower back up her spine to scratch her back. Casey giggled as she pulled away from the kiss when Derek's delicate touch tinkled her skin.

"What's so hilarious?" Derek frowned at the loss of her lips on his. But Casey didn't respond instead started kissing down his jaw, to his neck, and down his collar bone, to his chest. Her lips found their way back to his ear but her fingers continued their journey down his abdomen to his happy trail and she teased him by running them down his shorts through the fabric.

She whispered in his ear. "Get me off and I might return the favor." She bit his earlobe and reached down to the ties on both sides of her bottoms and pulled them loose. Derek took this as an invitiation and pulled them the rest of the way off her body. Her moved her to lay on her back and loomed over her again. Derek kissed down her chest and took one nipple in his mouth as he pinched the other. Casey couldn't take it and set her own hand between her legs. Derek continued sucking on her other nipple but moved to watch as Casey pressed down on her clit with her index finger and slowly rubbed her entrance with her middle finger. He would never be able to get that image out of his head. And it was most likely going to get him through a tough night. Finally he couldn't tak it anymore and moved to hover over her show. Casey was moaning and rubbing her clit and Derek suprised her with attacking her entrance with his tongue. He lapped up her juices with fucking her with his tongue. Casey sucked on her own fingers and Derek looked up to watch her.

He was so turned on he couldn't handle it. His shorts were too tight and her pussy was so tight and it was all too much for him. He had to get her off so he could get in her. Derek grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders while he worked on her. She was panting and moaning. So close. Too close. With one last bit to her clit, Casey fell apart.

Derek was proud of his work but he needed to be out of his shorts. He stood up and kicked them off only to lay back on the towel and roll Casey ontop of him. "Princess?" Casey looked at him with glossy eyes. Her body was still glowing with her orgasm and she felt so blissful.

"Yeah der?" Her voice was soft from her moaning and screaming.

"You wanna do something for me now?"

"Sure Der. Anything." Derek smirked. She was too blissful and unwound to deny him.

"But first you have to close your eyes." Casey did what Derek asked and he picked up her hips and slammed his dick into her soaking pussy. She screamed out and rested her hands on his chest already bouncing up and down on him. Derek could feel all of her and watching her chest bounce up and down was the cherry ontop. Casey knew what she was doing. Bouncing on him, moving side to side and up and down. Pulling completely off and slamming herself back down. Derek was just a pulsing dildo to her. But he didn't mind. "Don't stop Case!" Derek was moaning and Casey was making those soft mewing sounds that were scaring him and they would play back in his head whenever he heard her talk. Casey started panting and Derek knew she was close but as her throating moans got fainter, Derek's balls tightened and he couldn't stop himself. He came in her and left his eyes roll back in his head. Her lips were back on his and he was still inside her. Neither said a word as she laid back down and he got comfortable against her.

"Now I need a shower." Casey looked over at Derek and got back up to grab her things and crawl in his window. "See you there?" And she didn't need to question. Derek was already in the bathroom turning on the water.

* * *

Tell me what you thought! Second shower scene to come. Sorry it was so short.


	2. Cuddle

After long practice, tight muscles, all Derek needed was a shower. A nice hot shower to rinse off the sweat and stench before relaxing in bed. He threw his hockey bag on the floor unable to carry it all the way up the stairs. He kicked off his shoes and pulled himself up the stairs by the banester. Once in the bathroom he stripped off his dirty practice clothes and drew back the curtains to turn on the stream of hot water. The bathroom started to get steamy and Derek rested against the shower walls. He was exhausted from practice but as soon as he looked down and saw Casey's strawberry body wash he couldn't help but smirk and think about their night just a mere 12 hours before.

Their fun times on the roof may have ended, but Casey lead Derek back into the house to take a well needed shower. They'd had enough of eachothers bodies on the roof but they were happy cleaning eachother and giggiling away the intense mood. Casey let him rub her favorite strawberry body scrub all over her and forever the scent of strawberries would remind him of a naked soapy and very tickilish Casey throwing her head back to lean on his chest and snorting under the shower head. Derek loved when she looked like that. In a fit of laughter. It was so cute and adorable. Not as sexy as her intense passion in an arguement. But much less dangerous.

Derek was just finishing up washing his hair when he heard a knock on the door. He knew who is was but still called out for a name. Casey stuck her head in the bathroom and laughed. "Were the only ones home this weekend you idiot. Can I join you or what?"

"Case I'm so tired can we like pause this conversation and revisit it when I'm not about to fall asleep."

"Fine but are you almost done."

"Yes I'm like five seconds from getting out." Derek was putting down the soap and doing a farewell rinse. He turned to turn off the water and grabbed the towel he laid out. "Can you give me a minute?"

Casey rolled her eyes and turned to the door. "I've seen you naked Derek, no need to be modest."

Derek laughed and hugged Casey from behind resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm just really tired and I don't want you to see me pull myself across the hallway."

"Derek, can we put you to bed now. I think you're going to knock me over in a second." Casey opened the door and led Derek into his room and turning her head as he struggled to put on his boxers and throw his body onto his bed. Motherly instinct, Casey pulled the blankets over Derek and turned off his lights.

"Stay." Derek mumbled from his pillow but Casey breathed out a 'fine' and took off her jeans and slide her bra from under her tanktop. It was only 9 o'clock but Derek needed sleep and Casey was fine staying in bed for the night. Derek made room for Casey to curl up next to him and threw his arm across her midsection. He was so tired he could sleep for hours but he kissed her shoulder and whispered "goodnight." before passing out.

Casey was tired but not as tired as Derek and she couldn't sleep as easily. But she sat motionless and played with his arm and slowly fell asleep against his chest. The cuddle session she craved.


	3. Naked Girl On The Porch

She didn't know what was happening. One second she was blissfully dreaming, the next she's laughing so hard, curled up in a ball and her eyes are open but she can't see anything. Slowly things start coming in to focus as the tickling slows down. The rock band posters on the wall, the quiet and anything but soft music, and the deep throating laugh coming from behind her. Between the sounds of half yawning half laughing half haunting, the words 'wake up princess' seemed to weave their way into her brain.

"I'm up! I'm up!" The clock finally came into focus and she saw it was 11am. She had completely over slept. Missed breakfast. And Derek had missed early hockey practice and her brain started spinning and her worry wart self starting going into a frenzy. She started inhaling and exhaling into a panic to regain control.

"Calm down Spacey. What some food." He crawled out from behind her. And she noticed he wasn't in the boxers she'd thrown on his body earlier but jeans and his practice jersey. Meaning he'd gone to practice to let her sleep in. Casey sat up in bed and Derek threw her over his shoulder.

"LET. ME. DOWN! DE-REK! NOW. DOWN. STOP. WHAT ARE YOU DOING. THOSE ARE STAIRS! STAIRS! IF YOU DROP ME DOWN THOSE STAIRS I SWEAR!" He pretended to throw her off his shoulder but she latched on to his chest and her held her like a toddler. For no reason she seemed to relax and calm down when he wrapped her up in his arms.

He wasn't safe. Derek was anything but safe. His sport was dangerous, his driving was an accident waiting to happen, but somehow she never felt safer than in his arms when he was threatening to throw her off the stair case. It's crazy. They're crazy. But isn't love just the littliest bit crazy. Or a lot of crazy in that case.

"You. suck. and I hate you" He pouted at her angry face as he put her threw her on the couch.

"You love me. It's all good." He smirked at her as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hate. The word is hate." She searched for the remote.

"If you hate me so much why don't you leave." She stood up in difiance.

"Fine. I will." She walked to the door and crossed her arms. Derek made no effort to stop her so she threw the door open and huffed outside. Derek ran at the door. Which Casey took to mean she won and turned around waiting for him to beg for forgiveness. Derek smirked and slammed the door in her face.

"DE-REK!" Casey pounded on the door and when Derek sat at the porch window smirking she made her way over to the window and crossed her arms. Derek took out a notebook and a sharpie and wrote something. He turned it around.

'NO CLOTHES IN THE HOUSE.'

Casey turned around and checked the street for people. When she saw no one around, Casey turned around and rolled her eyes and lifted her big shirt to flash Derek. And then walk to the door with her arms crossed.

Derek opened the door but the chain was still up. "Uhm Case. I said no clothes. Your obviously wearing clothes. Please take them off."

"Derek. I'm not wearing pants. Let. me. in. now."

"But Casey. You of all people would understand the importance of following rules."

In a huff with another look towards the street. Casey slid her panties down her legs and threw them at Derek. She did a 360 to check again for neighbors and pulled off her shirt and wrapped it around her body like a towel. Derek gave her a smirk.

"Hand it over Case." He stuck his hand out the door and yanked it from her body. Casey's hand flew to her rear and her other arm wraped around her chest. The door slammed and Casey started screaming. But the door was unlocked and reopened. And she ran in the house so quickly she ran right into Derek. Who held onto her while he kicked the door closed. "Calm down Case. No one saw anything." As he spoke the phone rang. Casey was mortified. Someone saw. The caller id said Emily.

"Hey em."

"Uhm Casey...I think I just saw your brother with a naked girl on your porch. I went to go get some tea in the kitchen and there was a girl taking her clothes off on your porch."

"DE-REK! TELL YOU WHORE TO LEAVE!" He picked up the other phone from upstairs.

"Too bad she lives here." Emily stopped breathing. Casey started freaking. She dropped the phone from her hand but Emily could hear the conversation clearly from her bedroom with the window open.

"DE-REK YOU CAN'T TELL EMILY. SHE MIGHT TELL NORA AND GEORGE YOU IDIOT!"

"SHE'S YOUR FRIEND I ASSUMED YOU ALREADY TOLD HER!"

"I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HER SINCE FRIDAY!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EVERYONE"

"SUDDENLY YOU WANT TO TELL EVERYONE. THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL"

"THERES PLENTY TO TELL"

"NO THERE ISN'T"

Suddenly Emily couldn't hear anything but she knew the conversation wasn't over. She picked up the phone she dropped earlier and listened closely.

"Your mine. That's something."

"Derek were not dating. We hooked up in a moment of passion and confusion. It's nothing."

"You're mine princess. Always have been always will be. Your mine and no one else gets to have you."

"Derek we can't be together."

"Your hot. I'm hot. What is there to question."

"The fact we live in the same house."

"But it makes everything so convient. I mean look I don't even have to use gas to get you naked."

Casey looked down and noted her lack of clothes but decided that now wasn't really the time to start caring.

"I had to leave the house and you're still dressed."

Emily noticed the conversation was turning towards sex and she hung up. Well finally. Those two took way to long to figure that whole situation out.

Casey was sitting on the counter. Hair up. Bowl of cereal in hand. But Derek was turned around in his recliner watching her watch him. I mean when is there a naked chick in your kitchen. Never. That's when.

Derek was tired of the stare off and stood up and walked over to her. He rested his hands on her knees and stood between her legs. Never loosing eye contact. Determined to win the stare off. Her empty bowl touched the counter. Neither moved their gaze. His hands crept slowly up her legs. Neither budged. Casey started pulling Derek's practice jersey off his body. He started to get hot thinking about all the places he wanted to explore in the kitchen. But Casey threw the jersey on her own back and made her way to the couch.

Derek was frustrated. Shirtless. Half hard. And let's be honest. The image of Casey's perfect naked body was tattooed to the inside of his lids and all it did was play slideshows of the last two days. Finally fed up he threw himself onto the couch and laid his head in her lap.

"Casey. Princess. Babe. I'm sorry. Can we pretty please go for a swim outside. Or go to the gym. Or get food. Or go see a movie. Or rent one. Or go to the mall. Or go do anything that involves you and me and not sitting here in my jersey driving me insane. I'm sorry for earlier but this tormenting is illegal."

"Such torment to watch a girl walk around your house naked in your jersey. I thought guys loved this. I mean Max never minded." With that comment Derek went off the rails

"WHAT THE FUCK. MAX. MAX SAW YOU LIKE THIS. FUCK. NEXT TIME I SEE HIM IM RIPPING HIS EYES OUT AND."

Derek stopped talking. and breathing. When he noticed Casey. In his lap. Her head on his shoulder. Her butt between his legs. And her ankles crossed and her knees bent to her chest. And her back against his chest. She was quiet and still and her touch made him quiet down. But then he remember what she was wearing.

Derek slowly started bringing the jersey up in the back kissing the newly exposed skin. Once he reached her shoulder blades he lifted the jersey above her head and started kissing the back of her neck and massaging her shoulders. Biting the back of her collarbones and squeezing her sides.

She couldn't take it anymore and stood up naked before him and pulled him up and started working on his jeans. As soon as he was also naked Derek threw a blanket on the leather recliner and sat down on it. His dick fully erect as he watched Casey move. Her body was so beautiful. She was so beautiful. But she put both of her legs on his sides and held onto his shoulders as she lowered herself onto his dick. But as soon as she made contact she lifted her hips and started teasing him like that. Finally Derek slammed her hips down and she screamed out. He kept kissing her and caressing her skin as she rode him. It was weird. For him to be so soft and loving while she took advantage of his body. But she liked it. Getting to feel wild. While he sat there and looked at her like a mermaid or fairy or some other nonexistent rare beauty roaming the world. She was a rare one. A beauty all of its own class. A true beauty. The real kind. The same way he felt the real kind of love for her. They way she swayed on him didn't make him think of porns or some other sex he thought provocative. He thought of her beauty and the way she sparkled even sheen with sweat. And the way he liked her hair bouncing itself out of a bun. But then he starred face to face with her gorgeous chest. Swaying and bouncing and he forgot beauty and charm and attacked her like a sex deprived tween.

Casey was fine with it. But she was tired of doing all the work. So she started teasing him again. Except this time she threw herself back when he was deepest inside her. Throwing her chest out of Derek's warm lips. He was alert again and with her inside him. Derek pushed himself out of the chair and sat her down on the kitchen counter. The perfect height for him to lay her down and fuck her standing up. Casey was eager to not have to do the work and let him pull her to the edge of the couter by her thighs.

Only a few more minutes and Derek was gripping the counter losing it inside Casey's warm center. Derek slowly pulled out and left Casey lieing there out of breath. He was laughing and she was giggiling and they both found themselves in a fit curled up on the ground together, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Where did that come from?" Derek lifted his body off the floor and slowly laughed for the last couple times.

Casey finished her giggles with a simple. "Your performance is funny."

"You weren't complaining earlier."

"I was too busy trying not to start crying with embarassment."

"I know the feeling."

"Are you insulting my body."

"That's a crime against humanity. Insulting a body like that." Derek picked up Casey off the ground and led her upstairs.

"No more Der. I'm tired" Casey hugged him from and let him carry her. He led her to the bathroom and put her down on the counter while he starting running the hot water for a bath.

"Casey would you like to accompany me for this lovely bubble bathing festivity."

"Why most certainly kind Derek. I would like nothing more but to accompany you."

"Nothing more?" Derek smirked and kissed Casey on the neck. She giggled and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to the counter.

"No Derek. I'm really tired. Please can we relax. I don't even know what time it is. We can't do it five times in 48 hours. That's sex addiction."

"We've fucked three times already" He was giving himself a mental high five but failed to get a real one from Casey." Are we counting events or how many times or what here.

"I think the waters ready." Casey ignored Derek and slid into the warmth of the barely bubbly water. He followed behind her but sat opposite from her so he could see her face.

"You aren't something to keep me busy for the weekend Case. I care about you. A lot. And this is hard. And I hate feelings. And you make me feel things. And I don't like it because I like it and I just want life to be like this." Casey lifted her foot out of the water and smiled. Like a test. But he rolled his eyes and massaged it anyway. Because he loved her. And that's guys do when they're in love.

"I care about you too." It wasn't quite the L word. But they both knew in their hearts what they were really saying. "I wish we lived on our own."

"College is three months away Case. Just survive the end of senior year and were out of here." Derek smiled and picked up her other foot. "I mean we're both heading to the same school. Why not just get a place and live together?"

"That's a little much don't you think?"

"We already live together. I'm sure Dad and Nora are thinking about it already to save themselves money on dorms.

"So then we can't tell them about us."

"True. But hey. Just a little bit longer. I mean I bet your already ten steps ahead sitting there pretending to let me feel like a great idea machine."

Casey smiled. And when Derek dropped her foot. She picked up his.

"Are you going to be like those massage ladies who take advantage of my super sexy bod." Derek smirked and flexed his abs. Casey dropped his foot and grabbed her shampoo. Ignoring his pestering about equal rights. But after she'd washed her hair and lathered with conditioner. She smiled at Derek with a bottle of strawberry body wash and he slid over when she turned around and let him rub it into her back. He spun her around and covered her breasts. Taking much longer than necessary. Then down her arms. He let her rinse her body off. The scent of strawberries lingered in the air and before he knew it, he was hard again.

"Don't forsake bath time with your perverted desires." Derek got out and dried himself off while Casey drained the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "You know we still haven't done it in a bed yet."

"Now whose the perverted desires one."

"Fine I'll just go to my own bed." Derek ripped her towel off and opened his bedroom door. He dropped his towel too but instead of falling on the bed. Casey fell to her knees in front of Derek and grabbed the base of his cock. She slowly started pumping his shaft. Alternating between pumping up and down and swiping her thumb across the tip. She licked his tip as precum started to come out. She rubbed her down his shaft and kept pumping it as she started sucking on his tip. She slid her mouth lower and lower while she kept jerking whatever she didn't have in her mouth. Derek's hands found their way to her wet hair and he held on tight to her curls. She gagged when she finally fit the whole thing in her mouth. And took it completely out before going all the way back down. Suddenly Derek gripped her hair a little tighter and she knew what was coming so she held tight and waiting till Derek had finished crying out and the hot white liquid ran down her throat.

"That was the Hottest. Thing. Ever." Derek pulled Casey up to his face and kissed her hard. He could taste himself on her lips but he didn't care. That was so hot she was so hot. He couldn't get enough of her. Casey laid down on the bed and expected Derek to curl up with her. But instead to looked down and saw him getting comfortable at her feet. He started kissing up her legs and making his way up to her center. He spread her legs wider as he started to explore her lower regions. He parted her lips and touched her clit. Her hips bucked. And Derek rubbed it with a bit more pressure. Casey breaths got deeper and her vision cloudy. He stuck his finger inside her only up to the first digit and rubbed the back of her clit from inside. Flicking it as he pulled his fingers out. Casey was unraveling. Derek slid his finger into her again. Except this time he went as far as he could and rubbed the rough spot inside her. Casey bucked her hips again moaning with his movements. He pulled his finger out. Only to replace it with his tongue. Casey was playing with her breasts and making a sweet purring. The sight scarred Derek for life. And anytime he saw Casey. He'd see her with her nipples between her fingers and her lips trapped by her teeth. With another finger added to the mix. Casey was panting while Derek bit her clit and pounded her with three fingers. She came undone fast and hard and Derek lapped up the rest of her juices. He stood up and threw on some boxers and jeans. And turning around to see Casey gone. She returned five minutes later with white shorts and a sweatshirt and her slippers.

"It's only 7 wanna go get a bite?" Derek looked around for a matching sock to the one he had on. Casey handed it to him and nodded her head. He could tell she was running on empty. They got in the car and headed out to the chinese place she loved. And they got take out and ate on the hood of the prince watching the sunset by the lake. Who said Derek wasn't romantic?


	4. Not So Sneaky

**Holding her back open in one hand, Casey was throwing in all her books and notepads she would need for school. Watching the clock from the corner of her eye, she knew it was getting late and she'd have to skip breakfast. **

*HONK*

Hitting the horn with one hand and cranking up the music with the other, Derek was sitting in the drive way waiting for the usually ontop of it Casey. She was great ontop. Derek chuckled to himself and threw down his visor to check his neck in the mirror. But as he flipped it down, something fell into his lap. The picture of her sitting on the hood of his car, it was simple. She wasn't dressed fancy or looking ready to go out. Her hair was twisted in a lose side braid and her knees hugged to her chest. But her eyes were dazzling. Mirroring the sun setting next to her. They showered him with warmth.

He tucked it back into its place as Casey slid into the passenger side. "Is honking really necessary?" He smirked at her, but she took his hand anyway. He kissed her hands as he turned out of their street. "Was the hickey necessary?"

She laughed at his love scar and kissed it. He joined in laughing and grazed their intertwined knuckles against her cheek. "I think we should leave."

"Leave... Like ditch school?"

"Ditch this town." It started as just a blurry comment but the idea lit a spark in Derek's head. "We could leave. Go anywhere. Ditch our phones. Grab our passports and leave a note. We could go to New York or California. The Prince could take us around the world. Anywhere else in the world. We're just two people. In love. Not step siblings. Just people. Let's do it."

"You're crazy Derek."

"Brilliant is what it is. Case we're 18 we can do whatever we want."

"What about college and finishing senior year?"

"Fuck it. We can do anything. Go anywhere. Elope even!"

"Derek. I love you but I want to go to college. I want to finish senior year. I want to become a doctor. I want to help people."

"But what about us Case." Derek pulled into the school parking lot and

Casey squeezed his hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Derek cocked his brow and kissed her hand again. "Casey we're at school."

"I'm well aware of that." She smirked at him.

"You really want to do this?" He parked the Prince and turned off the engine.

"Can you handle it?" She traced her fingers on his forearm.

Derek didn't say a word. Casey pulled her hand away and watched him get out of the car. She went to open her door but Derek was already opening it. As soon as she was half way out of the car, Derek grabbed her face and planted one right on her in the senior parking lot.

They heard a couple cat calls. But when he pulled away and she slipped her arms in his back pockets, there were gasps and whispers heard all around. Casey buried her head in his chest trying to hide from the world. They had done it. It was out.

Casey grabbed her bag out of the car and Derek took her hand. It was going to be a long day. They walked into school hand in hand. And the whispers became talk. And the talk was all that could be heard. Casey left Derek and went to her locker to find Emily.

"So I hear you guys are dating now?"

"It's strictly making out in the parking lot official." They both laughed and Casey felt good about her rash decision.

"Now you have to die your hair blonde. What a shame. I'll look back on the days when you owned a whole shirt." Casey saw one of Derek's past hookups walk past. With her crop top. Big blonde hair. Big boobs and a belly button piercing.

"He wanted to run away. Like flat out take off in the middle of the night Romeo and Juliet style."

"But then you'd have to fake your own death." As Emily spoke the loud speaker came on.

'Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi to the conseling office'

Casey fainted on the spot.

"How poetic." Emily spoke outloud as she bent down to pick up her friend off the ground.


	5. Aftershocks Are Still Earthquakes

Derek heard the annoucement over the speaker and went to find Casey. He went to the office and they said that she was in the nurses office and Paul wasn't in quite yet.

In his next period class, Derek faked a headache to get over to check on Casey. She was sitting up on one of the beds drinking a juice box. He laughed at the sight and sat down next to her.

"The girls at this school aren't very nice." She kept drinking her juice box. But that's when Derek noticed her red puffy eyes. And her moist cheeks.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Case." Before he could finish appoligizing and wiping her cheek with the pad of his thumb, Caseg cut him off.

"Does the offer to run away still stand?" She didn't laugh it off or even smirk to make fun of his stupid idea. She seemed serious.

"Always. I would drop the entire world for you. Anytime anyplace. You need me I'm there."

"I need you now." Casey curled up into his side. And didn't tell him the way girls called her a slut. Or about the blonde bimbo yelling incest at her. All the guys had supported Derek because he's hot and Casey's hot and no one would talk shit to his face.

"Wanna ditch?" Derek ran his fingers up and down her side.

"But Paul wants to meet with us." Derek pushed himself up and put his back infront of Casey to jump on. She laughed but accepted his ride.

He knocked on the door while Casey looked into the window to spot Paul was indeed in his office.

"Come on in." Paul looked up to see Derek walk in with Casey slidding off his back. "Oh just who I wanted to see."

"Howdy Paul how's life been?" Derek sat down smiling and Casey stayed quiet.

"Fine up until earlier this morning. After three years of hearing all your drama you two finally got together." They both held their breath slightly scared. "I'm thrilled!" Paul smiled and a visible weight was lifted off the couples shoulders. "You kids already know since neither of you were adopted that it's all fun and legal. But I have to ask, do George and Nora know?"

Simultaniously.

"No."

"Yes."

"Casey what do you mean yes?!" Derek spun around to face Casey. Paul also looked intrigued.

"Uhm. I might have told Nora that I was seeing someone."

"I told George but I didn't say it was you."

"So were both on the same page then?" Paul asked trying to mediate.

"I guess so then." Derek shrugged his shoulders. "That was easier than I thought. See yah Paul" Derek stood to leave.

"Not so fast. I still have to talk about the safe sex stuff I get hired to teach kids."

"Bye Paul." This time is was Casey who stood to leave. And being closer to the door. She was already out the door before Derek was out of his chair.

"Casey wait up!" The lunch bell rang as Derek reached her. "Still wanna ditch?"

She smiled at him at took his hand. "Just for lunch or forever?"

"You chose." Derek handed her his most priceless item in the entire world. The keys to the Prince. Casey pulled him towards the parking lot and kissed his check. He saw her pull away and captured her lips. "So what's the aniversary I need to write down. The first time or the falling in love with you or the public annoucement? You have to decide so I can remind myseld to remember."

"Today's August 31. Three years ago today I met you for the first time." He kissed her again.

"Today it is." He opened the driver door for her to slide into to and got in the passenger side while she turned it on.

"Where to Ms. Daisy?" Casey tipped her imaginary choufer hat.

"Your pants my lady." Derek smirked at her. So she decided to tease him and unbottoned her shirt with one hand while she sped out of the parking lot.

"Do you think anyone's home right now?" Casey changed lanes to turn onto the freeway.

"This isn't the way home Case."

"I know that Derek."

"Then why did you ask about the house?"

"I thought we should stop and get clothes."

"But Paul said." Casey cut him off.

"I knew it! You only wanted to say those things incase people got mad at the idea."

Derek rolled his eyes and when Casey came to a red light before the freeway entrance he flipped down the visor. The picture fell into her lap. She looked at it until the light turned green. Derek put it back as they drove. And no words needed to be said. They both knew. It was the real deal.

Casey headed towards a nearby camping site by the beach at the lake. They pulled into a spot and Derek laughed at Casey's romantic spot choice.

"I don't have a tent." Derek stated simply.

"But you do." Casey rolled down the front and back windows and wrapped a huge blanket around the outside of the car windows. She pulled down the blanket above the driver door window and slid in. She rolled the windows back up and hopped in the back seat. "What do you think?"

Derek laughed at her improvising. "Beautiful. I could stay here forever." When he looked back to the back seat he saw Casey sitting there in a teal lace bra and a matching pair of underwear. "Like I said. I could stay here forever." Derek pulled off his shirt and crawled into the back.

Casey made quick work of his belt. And unzipped his jeans with ease. But he had to lift off the seat to get them off his body.

"Derek would you hate me if I don't want to have sex right now?" He looked at Casey at tried to search her face for a sign that she was serious or kidding. He couldn't tell.

"Hate you or strongly disagree with your methods at saying you don't want to actually have sex, are two very different things."

"Babe!" Casey pulled her hair out of it's braid and started letting it fall free.

"You can't look like that and do that and try to act like you don't what it. Because obviously you want it." Derek was half from just looking at her and she could see it fighting against his boxers.

Casey pulled her long hair to her front and it was long enough to cover her chest. "Does that help?" Caey innocently smiled at Derek.

His erection only grew. "Now you just look like a sexy mermaid." He watched intently as Casey's hand traveled to her back and unclipped her bra. And slid it down her arms. Putting it in Derek's hand.

"A peace offering." Casey smiled and fixed her hair again making sure he never saw anything.

"This is anything but peaceful. Your evil." Derek was dying to throw her down but he couldn't even move. He was frozen. But his cock was still very much alive.

Casey leaded against the back seat window and lifted her feet to rest on the seat so Derek had a prime view of his lace clad pussy. She hooked her thumbs in her underwear and pulled it down her legs. She dropped them and sat back again. She started playing with herself. Rubbing her clit and fingering her tight hole. She was driving Derek insane. Casey wanted him to pay for the porch incident.

He was so hard watching Casey he thought he was going to explode. Enticed by this sexy forplay he was too stunned to do anything but sit there and watch. Watch as his girlfriend moaned at her own hamd. Cried out from her fingers inside while her other hand pinched and rubbed her clit. She was suddenly rocked by a hard orgasm. Her legs shook and her head rolled back.

Derek finally thought it was his turn. But Casey started looking for her underwear. He noticed this immediately frustrated with the giant boner in his boxers and pulled down his boxers. Grabbed Casey's hips. And led her ontop of his dick.

She grabbed his shoulders and lowered hersel on to him. Derek was frustrated with her sloth pace and thrust his hips into her. She cried out louder than anything she tried to tease him with. He had been so hard and so horny. That only ten minutes of time with her tight twat and some face to nipple action with her chest. And Derek was pushing her hios further into his and cumming inside her.

Casey didn't mind but she got off his lap so he could put his boxers back on. But as soon as he was mostly dressed she sat back down on his lap and started biting his collarbones. and up to his neck. up to his jaw line. and his earlobe. then bsck down the other side. she bit his nipple and giggled when he took in a sharp breath. Casey rested her head on his chest. "Now you see my pain."

Derek reached out to rub her nipples

underneath his tshirt. "I'm sorry for biting your nipples." Derek smirked and pinched them. It was Casey's turn to take in a sharp breath and hit his side.

"Ouch I bruise easily." He pulled his hand out of his shirt and intertwined their fingers. "Is it too early to say I really really really. love. the way you look in my clothes." He wimped out of the l word twice already.

"I perfer your comfy clothes." She pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"But I really loved those pajamas you used to wear." Casey laughed and looked around for her shorts. Derek knew where they were. But he wasn't about to support her getting dressed. That would mean having to go home. "I don't want to go home. When we get home we have to talk George and Nora and they're going to kill us."

"Great positive outlook on the best possible senario." Casey laid down. "One hour." Derek curled up next to her and pulled her really close so they could both fit.

"I really am happy to tell the whole world that you're fucking mine." Derek kissed her shoulder from behind. "I'm sorry about all the girls that are rude to you. You're never going to tell me anything so I've got my own Casey Tell All Nark."

"Emily." Casey rolled her eyes. "They don't faze me. I'm just happy that I get to tell them to suck it because you're all mine."

Casey smiled and they intertwinded fingers and got closer if that's possible. "I know it's only August. But Princess will you attend Homecoming with me?"

"Why certainly. You haven't called me that all day." Derek rolled his eyes and his jeans in front of them started to ring. Casey picked up his pants.

"Answer it. I'm dead." Casey found it in the back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? Where's Derek?"

"Uhm. He's asleep at the moment. Can I help you with something?"

"Can you tell him Jennifer called?"

"Sorry Jennifer. But I can't."

"Oh. Casey right? Just a piece of advice. Derek gets bored after a week."

"Thanks for the advice Jennifer. But don't hold your breath. He won't call in a week. Or a month."

"Don't count on it." She hung up. Casey looked at the phone and obviously Derek squeezed her.

"What did they want."

"Jennifer warning me not to be banking on more than a week of your time."

"Big tits belly button?"

"Her names Jennifer."

"Whatever. I'm yours. A sex slave if you want one."

"I'll think about it."

"Go back to sleep."

"Derek this is a car. I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't love me."

"You are insane. Of course I do."

"You cant even say it."

"I am quite capable of saying it."

"Then show me."

"I'm better at showing you." He got on top of her and capturing her lips in his. Taking his shirt off her body is on quick motion. And letting her push his boxers down. The sight of her oh his back seat. with he hair wild and knees bent with his hips between them. It was a picture he wanted. The purring noises she made when they made sweet love instead of passionate sex. A sound he wanted recorded. And the way she bit his lip in the sweetest most adorable way. A feeling he wanted to relive. He wanted to remember every curbe of her body. Every long stare before a kiss. It was like everything wonderful about sweer dating. But they were making love in the back of the prince. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. That moment when she rested her hands in his hair and pulled his face into her own. Or the accidental eskimo kiss while he moved inside her. It was all so sweet and loving. Just the way she needed before the wild ride to come.


	6. We Need To Talk

Derek sat in the front seat without a shirt on running his hand through Casey's hair. She sat opposite him in the passenger seat, playing with the hem of his shirt against her thighs.

"I don't want to go back home."

"We have to Derek."

"We don't have to do anything. We're adults."

"I'm not throwing my life away over some guy."

"Some guy?" Derek looked confused and offended. Unsure how to take Casey's comments. Usually he knew when she was joking. She'd throw his smirk right back at him. But her expression was pained.

"I mean..."

Before she was even started with the love rant, the car was in drive, a pile of a clothes at her feet, and the music blasting.

Casey slowly started getting dressed as Derek drove. He keep looking back and forth between Casey and the road. When she slid her panties up her legs. And lifted off the seat to put her shorts back on. She had to take of Derek's shirt sooner or later. But he saw he without her shirt and just shorts with her hips raised. And he was shakened back towards the road. She was dressed and their pile of clothes became just his shirt and a pair of jeans. His shoes were in the back along with hers. And it wasn't worth looking for them. They'd probably not even wear them into the house.

Derek threw his shirt on at a red light amd slipped into his pants as he got out of the driver seat. "The moment of truth." He grabbed Casey's hand but she pulled away. And walked into the house with him trailing behind.

When they entered the house everything was silent, the too quiet kind of conspicuous silent. Suddenly George was infront of them. He had that look on his face, when he's trying to parent but gets flustered and confused. "The kids are gone and we need to talk."

Nora was sitting at the dinner table. The lights had been slightly dimmed and she was sitting next to an empty chair across from two more empty chairs. It was obvious how the talk was going down.

"I hope you don't mind I let the kids go out and relax to give us more privacy to talk freely." Nora smiled which was weird for a parent child punishment session. "We got some calls today. And we wanted to talk to you first before passing judgement on misinformation."

It was George's turn to reluctantly smile. "One call was from school but the rest were from concerned parents and neighbors."

"Concerned? You mean nosey!" Derek broke out and Casey took his hand under the table. He instantly calmed and Nora started again.

"We just want to hear the whole story from you okay?"

Derek cleared his throat and squeezed Casey's hand under the table. "The first day we moved here, I teased Casey mercilessly. And I still do. But from the moment I Iaid eyes on her and the first time we fought, I knew there was something about her. And then you guys went away and it was just perfect timing where we just mushed. And now we're kind of stuck together." He lifted their joint hands onto the table and kissed her hand.

Casey smiled and then looked at her mother. Both women were sporting wet eyes. But both were crying for two different reasons. Nora for her dream of a linked family lost because her daughter fell in love and Casey because Derek never said anything close to that to her alone. Derek looked at his dad, "I love her Dad. You of all people would understand the out of the ballpark grandslam world series kind of love." And finally Derek looked at Casey, who was crying at the last revelation. "I love you Case. From the moment I meant you. I knew. Something inside of you caught my attention. And I've been trying to find something close to that feeling for a long time. And nothing comes close. So will you officially date me and love me. Will you wear my jersey to games? and kiss me goodnight?" Casey sniffled and nodded.

Nora and George were moved by Derek's intense love for Casey. They knew that splitting them up probably wouldn't happen because neither would leave the other. But they knew that and decided upon rules of the house.

George squeezed Nora against his chest and she started to name off the laws. The bedroom doors closed at 11, no sleep overs. Curfew stood as is. Life would go on as normal, it wouldn't be effected by their romance. No accomindations would be made for the couple.

Derek and Casey laughed, like normal. What part of any of their lives was normal?


End file.
